


won't stay away too long

by vmon_89



Series: VHope Soulmates [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, College, Everyone is soft Ok, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Koo Junhoe/Kim Yugyeom, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Kim Yugyeom, Soft Mark Tuan, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unconventional Soulmates, University Student Jackson Wang, University Student Kim Namjoon | RM, University Student Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmon_89/pseuds/vmon_89
Summary: It's when he's at a park with Jackson, Yugyeom, and Mark that Namjoon finally realizes that Yugyeom and Mark are a couple. They work even if they're not a soulmate bonded pair - but that's not the only unconventional thing about their relationship. Now they just have to figure out just how Jaebum fits into it.





	won't stay away too long

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy. So here we have the next installment in this soulmates verse. You don't have to read the others to understand this. It started out initially as just Mark/Yugyeom, but then JB decided to be included so here we go. Also the fact that there wasn't a tag for this ot3 ??? I am ashamed. Also, there is a small moment of a guy pushing into Yugyeom's space after he'd been told to back off but it's very short and not overly descriptive - but be aware if that's something that makes you uncomfortable.

“Are you really sure he's not the youngest?” Namjoon asked with a soft laugh as he settled back into Jackson's arms more, resting his head on Jackson's shoulder. They were watching Mark as he ran around the park with Yugyeom, the two of them squirting water guns at one another, taunting one another and shouting with their joy. It was rather cute, honestly, and if Namjoon didn't know better he would have said that they were in a relationship with how incredibly fond of one another they seemed to be as Mark caught Yugyeom around the waist, pulling the younger close in order to dump the remnants of water out of his water gun and onto the top of Yugyeom's head. Yugyeom flinched but smiled as he laughed, only half-heartedly attempting to struggle out of Mark's hold. They all knew that he could easily get away if he really wanted to. He seemed to be too comfortable there with one of Mark's hands remaining on his waist while Mark said something to him. They were too far away for Namjoon to hear what was being said, but he could see the smile on Yugyeom's face and the way that Yugyeom's grip loosened on the toy weapon he held. Yugyeom nodded as he leaned away from Mark enough to look at him better only to laugh a few seconds later as Mark pulled him into a kiss that had Namjoon's brows raising in confusion. Yugyeom smiled into the kiss as he used Mark's distraction to open up his own water gun and dump the excess over Mark's head in turn. Mark quickly pulled away from Yugyeom and went to hit his shoulder but Yugyeom took off in a run again and Mark darted off after him. “They're dating?”

 

“Yeah? Didn't you know?” Jackson leaned away enough to look at Namjoon then with a slightly furrowed brow. He had honestly thought that everyone was well aware of his friends being together. “They've basically been together since they met. I mean, they did not _officially_ start dating until after Yugyeom turned eighteen, but they were basically together before that anyway. You should ask them about it sometime. I'm sure they'd be glad to tell you all about how Mark has been whipped for Kim Yugyeom since the day they met.”

 

“Are they...?”

 

“Soulmates?” Namjoon nodded and Jackson shook his head. “No. Well, not in the traditional sense.” Jackson shifted around on the blanket he and Namjoon were sitting on so that they could get more comfortable. “They're practically engaged at this point. You know that small silver ring Yugyeom never takes off his right hand? Yeah.”

 

“Oh. Huh.” Namjoon looked incredibly thoughtful as he glanced over at the other couple where Yugyeom was letting Mark keep him pressed up against the side of a piece of unused playground equipment. Mark was in Yugyeom's space but they didn't seem to be bickering anymore if Mark's hands on either one of Yugyeom's sides was any indication. They weren't doing anything really, just staying close to one another and talking about something. It was incredibly adorable, honestly. “How didn't I notice it before?”

 

“Well, I mean, they do bicker quite often, and of course usually when you're with them, I'm around. My face is more important for you to pay attention to.” Jackson flashed Namjoon a cheeky smile, laughing as Namjoon sat up and shoved him over so he was laying on his side, half way off of the blanket.

 

“So, how did they meet?”

 

 

 

»»------------------» ♥ «------------------««

 

 

 

 

He was in his last year of high school, and Mark really wished his dad hadn't been given the job offer that brought them there. Sure, Seoul was nice but Mark's Korean was passable at best and he'd had to say good-bye to his friends just before the start of their senior year. It was not exactly ideal. Mark could not change it, though, and he wanted to be supportive of his dad. It was just... difficult. Mark sighed and rested his head against the window of the bus, watching the rain pelt against the window as the bus slowed to a stop. There were still four more stops before they reached his school. Mark sat up a little straighter when he noticed someone getting on the bus wearing the uniform for his school. The colors were different than his own, which meant that the student had to be younger. He was not sure how young, and the guy's height was a bit misleading. He looked like he should be a senior already.

 

The boy looked at Mark and he was suddenly hit with the realization of _holy shit, I'm gay_ – which wasn't really news to Mark but every so often he met someone that just reconfirmed what he already knew. The boy still had a bit of babyfat in his face but he was cute, almost timid in the way that he smiled at Mark before taking a seat across the bus while putting in some headphones. There was something in Mark right then that told him that boy was going to become someone super important to him, though honestly Mark did not know just how important he was going to be.

 

It took almost two weeks of riding the same bus to school before going their separate ways before Mark finally sat down in the seat next to the boy as they both headed home that evening. Mark had been at basketball practice, he did not know why the boy had stayed after. Studying, probably. Everyone there studied so much more than Mark was used to. Not that he was ignorant or anything. School was just very different than what he was used to. The boy looked at him with slightly widened eyes as if Mark sitting there was something unexpected. “Hi. I'm Mark,” he introduced himself before rolling his eyes at himself. He'd revered to English. There was a slight sense of understanding in the boy's face, though, so he at least understood sort of. Or so Mark was assuming. He smiled sheepishly before making sure that he was speaking Korean when he started again. “We go to the same school. I wanted to say 'hi'.”

 

The younger boy smiled with a nod of his head. “I'm Kim Yugyeom,” he introduced, glancing down at Mark's hand when Mark extended it in front of him. Yugyeom stared at Mark's hand for a second before taking it in his own, shaking his hand in greeting. “You're American?”

 

“Yeah. My dad got a job out here, though. So here I am.” Mark let go of Yugyeom's hand to hit the heel of his palm against his forehead as he once again fell to speaking English, making Yugyeom smile and laugh. His nose scrunched up and it was adorable. Mark was seriously in trouble – he knew it right from that point.

 

 

 

»»------------------» ♥ «------------------««

 

 

 

 

“But they didn't start dating until two years ago?” Namjoon questioned. He was back to leaning against Jackson's side, his boyfriend's arm draped around his shoulder while they watched Mark pushing Yugyeom on a merry-go-round there on the playground.

 

“That's right,” answered Jackson, pulling Namjoon in closer to his side. “There were some awkward and tense moments during that time, innocent flirting, jealousy when one or the other had a date with someone else. Even though Mark insists that he wanted Yugyeom to experience dating other people, having fun and figuring himself out and all because he knew that whenever he started dating Yugyeom that was going to be it – he was not going to let Yugyeom go after that, soulmates or not.”

 

“How does that work for them?” Namjoon was well aware that not all soulmates were romantic, but he was not sure if that was the case with them or if they were just choosing one another despite having romantic soulmates out there.

 

“Mark doesn't have a soulmate name, but Yugyeom...”

 

 

 

 

»»------------------» ♥ «------------------««

 

 

 

 

When Yugyeom was sixteen, Mark was in his second year of university and Yugyeom still missed being able to see him every day. He hated that he could no longer go to the gym after classes and find Mark there running about with his friends. It was boring, but Yugyeom spent more time focusing on his school work than he had before since Mark was busy again. Yugyeom did not hold that against him, but at the same time it made him a little bitter that Mark was out there having fun _without him_. Yugyeom understood, though. Mark was a college student. It was fully within his right to do that. Yugyeom was so busy texting Mark about hanging out that weekend that he didn't even notice someone step out of the classroom that he was walking past until he bumped into them. He was paying so little attention to his surroundings that he ended up being knocked over. He stumbled and fell to the floor, and just sort of blinked up at the ceiling several times as he tried to figure out if this was really happening. The guy that had knocked him over helped him up from the ground while asking, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention,” replied Yugyeom with a sigh.

 

“Girlfriend?” Yugyeom shook his head. “Boyfriend?” Yugyeom grew red in the face and smiled though he shook his head anyway, mumbling that they were just friends. The guy nodded in understanding. “Ah. I get it. He isn't your boyfriend but you would like him to be.”

 

“That's a bit personal to be telling a stranger, isn't it?” Yugyeom laughed despite his words, obviously at ease and not irritated despite how the words might have come across. His tone made it clear even to the stranger that Yugyeom was simply joking.

 

“I'm Koo Junhoe.” He smiled and Yugyeom's brow furrowed while his focus dropped down to his left wrist where he wore several woven bracelets over the name scrawled into his skin. The bracelets were all made by him and Mark. “Now is when you tell me your name.”

  
Yugyeom took a deep breath and looked up at Junhoe. “Kim Yugyeom.”

 

There was an instant look of recognition at the name and Junhoe lifted his own arm to look at the name written on his wrist. “Oh. Is this you, then?” He smiled and it was perhaps one of the most charming expressions that Yugyeom had seen in his life. Yugyeom wet his lips and nodded with a faint smile. “Do you want to grab some lunch?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Okay. I would like that.”

 

Junhoe became a steady presence in Yugyeom's life after that. They became nearly inseparable. It was a great thing, Mark tried to convince himself of it. He thought it less and less the more and more that Yugyeom would blow him off to hang out with Junhoe instead. Mark understood, though. Sort of. Yugyeom had met this person who was supposedly his perfect match, made just for him and everything. Mark wanted to respect that, but he could not help the bitterness that crept into his thoughts. Maybe it was due to the fact that Mark's wrist continued to remain stubbornly blank of any name as it had his entire life while Yugyeom had a name. Mark never would let himself admit the fact that the worst part of it was that Yugyeom had a name that wasn't _his_. That was not something he could let himself think about.

 

So, Mark threw himself into school and his friends more – and Yugyeom spent more time with Junhoe, getting to know him. Yugyeom enjoyed spending time with Junhoe, though honestly there was a part of him that knew he was honestly only doing so because there was just so much _free time_ with Mark being busy. He had to spend time with someone, after all. Junhoe was an easy fill for that. He was funny and charming. He was smart and witty. Yugyeom liked him a lot, and he liked how easy it was to smile around Junhoe. What he did not like was that Junhoe was not Mark. It was the fact that Junhoe was not Mark that caused Yugyeom to turn his face away when Junhoe leaned in to kiss him one evening after they had gone out to a movie. It directed Junhoe's lips to his cheek and Yugyeom could feel the frown on his face. “What's wrong?” Junhoe questioned as he leaned back.

 

Yugyeom took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders as he idly ran the palms of his hands over the sides of his thighs. “I, uhm... Please don't try that again,” he replied, grimacing when Junhoe scowled at him. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Why not? I'm your soulmate, aren't I?”

 

“Yeah, but...”

 

“But nothing. That should be that.” Junhoe continued frowning at him and Yugyeom took a step closer to his front door. “We're soulmates.”

 

“Okay. Okay, but... I don't.. Uh... I don't think of you like that. I'm sorry.” Yugyeom crossed his arms over his chest, almost attempting to make himself seem small as Junhoe scoffed at him.

 

“That's not how this works. We're soulmates. That means we're supposed to be together. Everyone in my family has always married their soulmate. I'm _not_ going to be the exception to that rule. You're just going to have to accept it.”

 

Yugyeom shook his head with a mumbled disagreement before he found himself being crowded up against the nearest wall. “What are you doing? Get away from me.” Yugyeom shoved Junhoe away, making him swear under his breath as he stumbled back several steps.

 

“I think you should go home,” they both heard someone say from a few feet away, making Yugyeom's attention snap over to where Mark stood there with a bag of takeaway and a frown on his face. “He told you to get away.”

 

“Stay out of this,” insisted Junhoe, clenching his jaw and straightening his posture slightly as he spoke.

 

“I don't think so. Yugyeom has told you that he isn't interested and you're going to respect that. Get away from him or I promise you, you'll never regret anything more.” Mark's voice was calm, almost bored and disinterested though Yugyeom could tell just how angry he actually was just by the look in Mark's eyes. It almost made Yugyeom want to flinch though he knew the expression was not being directed at him.

 

 

 

 

»»------------------» ♥ «------------------««

 

 

 

 

“What an asshole,” Namjoon mumbled with a scowl. “He left Yugyeom alone after that, though, right?” Namjoon could not believe that someone as sweet as Yugyeom could have had a soulmate that was willing to force him into something he didn't want just because they were soulmates. It just didn't add up. Sure, Yugyeom could be a little shit – they all could be, honestly – but still no one deserved that.

 

“For the most part,” answered Jackson with a nod. “He tried to convince Yugyeom to change his mind a few times; but, Yugyeom's not seen or heard from him since they graduated high school. Honestly, I think Mark has something to do with that, though he'd never admit it. I'm pretty sure Yugyeom knows it too.”

 

Namjoon nodded. Mark had joined Yugyeom on the merry-go-round, both of them laying on it though Mark lay to where he could touch the ground with his feet and slowly spin them by pushing off from the ground. They were talking about something that had Yugyeom giggling and smiling while Mark watched him with an obviously fond smile on his face. Namjoon could hear the sound of their voices as they spoke, though the distance was too far to make out just what the words were. There was an air of teasing and playfulness in Mark's tone, even as Yugyeom whined and probably complained if his tone of voice was anything to go by. “They're cute,” Namjoon stated.

 

Jackson nodded with a thoughtful expression. “Sure. But we're cuter.” Jackson smiled then, digging his fingers in Namjoon's side at just the right spot to have Namjoon laughing and wriggling about in an attempt to get away. Jackson smiled even more, unable to keep the absolute fondness he felt on his face as he watched Namjoon struggling to breathe from how hard he'd been laughing and fidgeting about. “Want to gather up those two losers and go get something to eat?”

 

Namjoon laughed softly and nodded a little, still struggling to get his breath before exhaling heavily once he did. “Yeah. That sounds good.” Namjoon closed his eyes and smiled as Jackson leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. They continued to sit there for a few moments longer before Namjoon stood up and helped Jackson to his feet. They linked their hands together between them and started to walk toward the merry-go-round that Mark and Yugyeom were still laying around on.

 

“Hey, you two! Want to go get food?” Jackson called to them when they were several feet away, causing Mark to prop himself up on his elbows to look at them.

 

Mark narrowed his eyes slightly. “Only if you're splitting the bill instead of trying to leave me to pay for it all,” he insisted. Jackson gasped dramatically as if he had never ever even thought of doing such a thing – all their present company knew better than that. Mark's attention turned from Jackson to Yugyeom when Yugyeom started whining about how he was starving and he would waste away to nothing if he did not get food anytime soon. “Oh, hush.” He smiled fondly despite his tone and ran his fingers through Yugyeom's hair before taking a hold of his hand and pulling him up so that they could stand up. “Where are we going?”

 

They ended up deciding on a barbecue restaurant not too far from the park they had been hanging out in, and they were sitting around one of the grills not too long later with Mark and Jackson bickering over which one of them was going to man the grill. Namjoon watched the two of them with an amused expression on his face; Yugyeom tuned them out, far too used to their friendly arguments over anything. He was more focused on taking a bite of one of the sides, instead. At least that was until he felt someone's fingers in the fringe of his hair, which made him look up to where Mark was carefully fixing the strands where they had gotten all tangled together.

 

“Thanks, Mark,” Yugyeom stated softly, unheard to anyone but Mark over the sounds of the restaurant around them – conversations at other tables, food being cooked, utensils hitting plates and bowls, Jackson explaining to Namjoon that he always won the debate and he always ended up cooking the food for them because he was the best at it. But that was okay because Mark was the only one who needed to hear it.

 

Mark smiled in response, dropping his hand to Yugyeom's knee. He squeezed it gently while both of them turned their attention to Jackson only to find him looking at the both of them expectantly – they had completely missed him asking them a question, obviously. Jackson just sighed and lolled his head to the side so that he could look at Namjoon as if he was under the greatest stress from the whole situation. “Do you see what I have to put up with all the time? They didn't even _listen_ to me,” Jackson pouted.

 

Namjoon laughed softly and reached up to gently pat the side of Jackson's face. “My friends aren't any better,” he stated, as if it might help Jackson feel better about the whole situation.

 

It almost did but Mark's eyeroll at his antics only made Jackson pout all the more. “Please, like you're any better with Namjoon,” Mark pointed out.

 

Jackson sputtered and attempted to defend himself for only a few seconds before he practically snorted out a laugh. “No, you're right. I can't help it, though. He's too cute,” Jackson stated as he reached up to poke Namjoon's cheek next to one of his dimples while Namjoon ducked his head and attempted to hide his smile.

 

Their conversations fell into light-hearted chatter after that. It was mostly about their different classes and majors; Mark talked about his job instead of classes, though Namjoon found out he was taking a couple of night courses in a slow attempt at getting a master's degree, something he'd done at Jaebum's insistence after finding out that Mark still had the desire to learn more. He discovered that Yugyeom was actually a dance major and took classes with Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook. The fact that Yugyeom was actually one of Jungkook's best friends was something that Namjoon had been unaware of until that evening (apparently they had a group chat with some other boys in their graduating class including BamBam and some others that Namjoon did not know), but watching Yugyeom it was rather clear to Namjoon just why the two of them got along so well. They were vaguely similar in personalities at times. He tried not to watch too obviously as Mark would feed Yugyeom a bite of something particularly yummy every so often and how Yugyeom would always smile at Mark in thanks. It almost made Namjoon feel like he was intruding while Jackson seemed to simply not pay them any mind when they did things like that. It would be something that Namjoon would learn was just a part of how things were with the two of them no matter who was around and had been a thing since before they'd officially started dating in the first place.

 

As the dinner went on, Mark and Yugyeom slowly started to get lost in their own little world. They talked amongst themselves more than with Jackson and Namjoon – Namjoon barely caught some of what they said, though he did catch Yugyeom questioning whether or not they should bring some leftovers for Jaebum or stop on the way home to grab him something to eat. Mark eventually pulled out his phone and was busy showing Yugyeom some videos and photos on it that had both of them giggling and ducking in close together. It really was incredibly cute and seemed like a moment that Jungkook would have loved to have caught in a photo. Maybe he would get a chance some day. “I think we're going to go,” Mark announced not too long after that, while he and Yugyeom stood up. Mark pulled out his wallet and placed down enough money to cover his and Yugyeom's food. “Don't get yourselves into too much trouble.” Mark flashed them a deceptively charming smile and he wrapped an arm around Yugyeom's waist while leading his boyfriend toward the front door of the business so that they could leave once good-byes were said and promises to hang out with Namjoon again soon were made.

 

“Can we go home?” Yugyeom asked as they walked away from the restaurant, glancing back to see Jackson and Namjoon getting up from the table as well to head wherever it was they were going to go next – either home or to the record store, Yugyeom would assume since the couple tended to spend a lot of time there. “I'm cold and tired.”

 

“I told you to bring a jacket.” Mark sighed but held Yugyeom closer to his side anyway. He did not have a jacket with him or he would make Yugyeom wear the jacket as they walked. He did not find it to be cold, but then he was wearing a long sleeved shirt pushed up past his elbows while Yugyeom was in a simple black t-shirt. “Come on. We'll call a cab instead of walking.”

 

“Hyung, you're the best.” Yugyeom smiled softly as Mark led him over to the curb where they could flag down a taxi that would take them to the apartment. It was Mark's apartment – that he shared with Jaebum, but Yugyeom practically lived there with them already. Mark hailed a cab and let Yugyeom climb in first before following suit, sitting close to Yugyeom's side to allow the younger boy to rest his head on his shoulder as he knew Yugyeom liked to do. “Jaebum really didn't want anything?”

 

“Really.” Mark nodded a little, gently squeezing Yugyeom's hip. “He grabbed something with Jinyoung already.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Yugyeom nodded slightly as well as he snuggled in closer to Mark's side. He was already feeling warmer just from being pressed close to Mark to begin with. And maybe it was not nearly as cold outside as Yugyeom would have one believe, but he was not one to pass up an opportunity to be close to his boyfriend.

 

It did not take them too long before they were at the apartment building, Yugyeom sitting up to pay the taxi driver despite Mark's protests. “You paid for dinner,” Yugyeom reminded Mark as he pushed his boyfriend out of the car door. “It was my turn to pay so hush.”

 

Mark still grumbled and protested all the way up to the apartment, though he grew quiet as they neared the door of the apartment in case Jaebum had fallen asleep since Mark messaged him earlier to see if he wanted something to eat. Most of the lights were off in the apartment, though one of the table lamps in the living room was on, and Jaebum sat on the couch with his laptop, fiddling around with his music editing software while he had his expensive headphones on which meant he likely did not hear the two of them especially since the couch had his back to the door. Yugyeom grinned as he carefully slid out of his shoes before quietly making his way behind Jaebum. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum's shoulders, smiling when it caused him to jump in surprise. When Jaebum took his headphones off, Yugyeom pressed the side of his face against Jaebum's. “I didn't hear you guys come in,” Jaebum stated. “Did you have fun?”

 

“Yeah,” answered Mark for the both of them while Yugyeom nodded, his eyes scanning over the program on the screen to see if he knew which song it was that Jaebum was working on. “Namjoon's adorable. He and Jackson are cute together. What have you been working on?” Mark took a seat on one of the chairs there in the living room, turning so that he could drape his legs over the arm of the chair.

 

“Get your boyfriend off of me.” Jaebum grumbled slightly, but Mark made no motion to move or even attempt to tell Yugyeom to let Jaebum go. They all knew he would let go when he was good and ready; or when Jaebum _actually_ wanted him to let go, which they knew by the sound of his voice that he didn't mind Yugyeom being clingy that evening. “I've got to get this song finished by the end of next week.”

 

“That's a whole six days from now,” insisted Yugyeom, squeezing Jaebum tightly. “Watch a movie with us.”

 

“You're awfully clingy tonight.” Jaebum mumbled the words, glancing across the room when Mark laughed at the comment.

 

“I missed you. Please, hyung.” Yugyeom was practically whining by that point, though it only served to make both Mark and Jaebum chuckle.

 

“Pulling out the 'hyung' card, even.” Jaebum teased, all of them knowing that Yugyeom very rarely used the honorific unless he wanted something. Or he wasn't feeling well, though the rest of how Yugyeom was acting led Jaebum to know it wasn't the later. “Fine. One movie, then I'm going to finish working.” Yugyeom smiled brightly at that and squeezed Jaebum once again before letting go of him so that he could settle down on the couch next to him while Jaebum saved his work and closed his laptop.

 

Yugyeom snuggled close to Jaebum's side while Mark got up from his seat in order to turn on the television and grab the remote while settling down on Jaebum's other side. Yugyeom settled down on the couch enough to rest his head on Jaebum's shoulder despite being taller than him. It was almost uncomfortable but Yugyeom did not want to move, especially when Mark draped his arm on the back of the couch around Jaebum's shoulders and threaded his fingers through Yugyeom's hair at the back of his head. Jaebum shifted around slightly in an attempt to get comfortable between the two of them. It was not a new situation and it was less uncomfortable than it had been the first time it had happened.

 

Jaebum tried not to overthink it – both Mark and Yugyeom were touchy people. They were touchy with all their friends. Jaebum wasn't exactly standoffish himself. He enjoyed skinship just as much as the others in their group even if he had a harder time showing it sometimes. Still there was something _different_ between skinship between friends and whatever _this_ was. It felt like it meant more, but Jaebum also knew there was a big possibility it only felt like it meant more because he wanted it to. Then he would feel guilty about that. He should not be thinking about things like that, not with the two people who were perhaps the cutest and best couple he'd ever known. Jaebum glanced down when he felt Yugyeom start playing with his fingers, though Yugyeom's gaze remained on the television as Mark chose a movie for them to watch. It was obvious that Yugyeom did not even know what exactly he was doing. Unlike Jaebum who was hyper-aware of each touch, of each movement from either one of the boys that sat on either side of him.

 

The silver ring on Yugyeom's finger glinted in the light off of the television, almost mocking him. Jaebum could remember almost a year prior when the ring had first shown up on Yugyeom's finger and how he hadn't taken it off since. They all _knew_ even if Mark or Yugyeom never outright said. It was basically a promise that one day the two of them were going to end up married. But then, _but then_ there were moments like that one. Where Yugyeom's fingers idly moved against his skin and Mark drew him in closer against his side once the movie had been chosen. There were times in which a touch or a hug would linger longer than it probably should. There were nights when the three of them would sit up talking and laughing until it was nearly morning before the couple went to their room and Jaebum went to his. There were times when one of them would give him a look that was normally reserved just for the other boy and Jaebum just really did not know what to think about any of it.

 

So he didn't. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and settled down onto the couch more, and he focused on the movie on the television screen. If he just ignored it, he wouldn't have to think about it and wouldn't have to be confused by the two boys that tattooed one another's names onto their skin above their hearts as a “fuck you” to the universe for not seeing fit to mark them as soulmates. Or that was what Mark had told Jaebum about the tattoos one night several months prior, giggling and smiling as Jaebum had helped him into bed when he'd come home drunk from a party while Yugyeom was staying over at Jungkook's. Sometimes it was easy to not think about any of those things.

 

Other nights, like that one in particular it seemed, Jaebum could not keep his mind still. He could not help but overthink the way that the hand not in Yugyeom's hair would brush against the top of his thigh with Mark's arm resting on his own lap. He could not help but wonder what it meant when Yugyeom's fingers kept pressing small circles into his hand and wrist that grew more deliberate the longer they sat there – Yugyeom was trying to work out some of the tension in his hand from him typing away on a keyboard all day. He knew how Jaebum's hand would cramp up sometimes. He could not help but fidget slightly again when Mark's head rested against the side of his. It was simple – it was all so simple and easy and Jaebum _loved_ it – but it still felt like something more than just a friendly gesture, like it was something else entirely than if it had been Youngjae sitting between them. Which, that was something that did not happen anymore after he'd spent an evening whining and complaining about the couple being overly affectionate to one another around him.

 

That was the key difference, though. In those instances, Mark and Yugyeom's attention solely remained on one another despite the person between them. With Jaebum it was more like he was being dragged into a part of it. Which...

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Well he felt rather stupid that it had taken him that long because wasn't it the most obvious thing? Yugyeom's grip on his hand tightened for a split second when he realized that Jaebum was starting to stand up; but, he let go so that Jaebum could take a few steps away from the couch before turning turning to look at the two of them. Jaebum's brow furrowed slightly and he opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , though he did not seem to be able to form any of the words. Mark started to stand up from the couch, saying something that almost sounded like the start of an apology, but he settled back into place and grew silent when Jaebum held up a hand to interrupt him. “I need a minute,” Jaebum insisted before nodding as he headed toward the door of the apartment, grabbing a jacket as he went.

 

Yugyeom's brow furrowed and he frowned as he watched Jaebum leave the apartment before he turned to face Mark. “Did... Was it too much?” he questioned Mark, not quite sure what exactly had caused the sudden reaction.

 

“We talked about this, Gyeom,” Mark answered with a faint smile as he reached over to run his fingers through Yugyeom's hair, brushing his bangs back out of his face. “It's Jaebum. He just needs some time. I told you he might, if he ever figured it out.” Not that Mark thought he or Yugyeom were subtle in the slightest. It had been an accident, something that Yugyeom had come to him sobbing until he couldn't breathe because he'd realized that he had feelings for Jaebum that were not going away and were not strictly platonic either. After a long conversation, one where Mark had insisted to Yugyeom that it was okay, they realized that maybe it wasn't just Yugyeom that had developed feelings for their friend.

 

It was not something either of them had been in a rush to act on, wanting to make _sure_ before even attempting to drag Jaebum into it. Then, of course, came the struggle of figuring out just how to do so without cornering him and just outright telling him. Mark doubted that would have gone very well. He was still pretty sure in his assessment that it was something that Jaebum had needed to conclude on his own or he would never really believe it. Yugyeom had agreed, knowing what Jaebum was like.

 

 

 

 

»»------------------» ♥ «------------------««

 

 

 

 

There was a knock on the door and Jaebum sighed while turning in the seat to look at it, telling the person to come in. When Yugyeom stepped inside, Jaebum had to blink a few times to make sure that he was seeing things correctly. “Gyeom-ah,” he said, watching as Yugyeom walked over and placed a plastic bag on top of one of the empty chairs in the room. “What are you doing here?”

 

“We can back off,” Yugyeom insisted instead of answering the question. He focused on unpacking the bag. There was Jaebum's favorite instant ramen, some strawberry milk, and some chips that Jaebum enjoyed. Yugyeom focused more on placing the items on the table than he did at Jaebum directly. “It doesn't have to mean anything. We can just be... Nothing has to change. We can just... Please come home.”

 

It had been six days since Jaebum had left the apartment. He had been crashing on Youngjae and Jackson's couch – much to their displeasure. They had tried talking Jaebum into going home a couple of times, during which times they nagged him about what was going on (Jaebum never explained, it wasn't their business, not yet) so Jaebum had just left to return to the studio instead of listening to them. “I have to finish this song, Gyeom-ah. It's due in less than twelve hours.” Yugyeom set his jaw and nodded ever so slightly, keeping his gaze firmly on one of the walls instead of looking directly at Jaebum after hearing the harsh tone of voice that Jaebum used. It was not one that was often directed toward Yugyeom, though it was not the first time that Yugyeom had heard that sound. Typically Jackson was on the receiving end of that voice, or BamBam.

 

“Fine.” Yugyeom nodded a little, brushing his hair back out of his face. He only looked to Jaebum once he was sure that his expression was completely blank and unreadable. “You're welcome for the food. Don't forget to eat before you pass out.” With that, Yugyeom hurried out of the studio, leaving Jaebum starting after him long after the door had fallen shut behind him.

 

Jaebum swore under his breath and pushed himself out of his chair so quickly it moved backward and bumped into the desk as he threw open the door. He rushed in the direction he was sure that Yugyeom would take and caught up with him before he got to the elevator. Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom's wrist to get him to stop walking, and Yugyeom turned to face him with a heavy sigh. “What?” he asked with so much bite to the word that Jaebum flinched.

 

“I'm sorry, Gyeom-ah,” Jaebum stated, gently squeezing Yugyeom's wrist. “Come eat with me?”

 

Yugyeom's smile was slow, but Jaebum preferred that to the sadness that had been on his features only a few seconds before. Yugyeom nodded, and Jaebum smiled as well before he slipped his hand down enough to take a hold of Yugyeom's hand instead of his wrist. Yugyeom immediately threaded their fingers together as Jaebum led him back to the studio. Once in the studio, Jaebum sat down on the chair and then pulled Yugyeom onto his lap without even thinking about it. It was simply second nature by that point. Jaebum tried to rationalize that he would have done the same if it was Mark – but then he realized that was sort of the problem wasn't it? Or he guessed maybe it wasn't so much of a _problem_ as it was... It just _was_ and maybe Jaebum had accepted it more than he had let himself realize. Yugyeom laughed softly as he snuggled close to Jaebum, wrapping his arms around Jaebum's shoulders. “Not that this isn't nice, but if you're going to eat, we should probably actually cook that ramen,” he stated.

 

“Maybe we should talk first.” Yugyeom inhaled sharply through his nose at the statement from Jaebum, not entirely sure that he wanted to hear what Jaebum wanted to say. He tried to tell himself that Jaebum pulling him into his lap was a good sign – but he also knew that it was not a new gesture and it could simply mean that Jaebum didn't want anything to change. “I don't know how to go about this. Should we call Mark here, too?”

 

“You can just tell me.” Yugyeom nodded a little, smiling almost sadly at Jaebum.

 

“I care about you, both of you. I don't know what I'm doing right now or how to deal with this. Is that okay?”

 

Yugyeom could not help but laugh a little at Jaebum's hesitant words. “I don't think any of us really know what we're doing right now. This isn't exactly something we have experience in. I cried so hard that I scared Mark when I realized.” Yugyeom had felt as though he'd betrayed Mark, but Mark had simply held him and told him that it was okay. “I love Mark, I'll always love him; but, I could love you, too. I'm not going to speak for Mark's feelings but I do know that he... This doesn't upset him if you want to try...” The words died out as Jaebum leaned in and pressed his lips to Yugyeom's – it was as simple kiss, not the best one Yugyeom had ever had but one of the most meaningful. It made a brilliant smile form on his face as his cheeks colored slightly. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Jaebum nodded with a slightly furrowed brow. “I might fuck things up but these past few days have been kind of awful. I'm sorry for running out like that.” Yugyeom shook his head, mumbling something about it being okay, that he understood. There was nothing about the situation that was average, after all, and Jaebum was entitled to whatever space he needed.

 

“We all could fuck this up, hyung,” Yugyeom said calmly. It was not like any of them had any idea how to navigate a relationship between people. Yugyeom had only ever really been with Mark, too. At least Mark had a bit more dating experience. It did not even occur to Yugyeom until then that Jaebum had not even shown any indication that he liked guys. Jaebum had a few girlfriends in the past, though the relationships never seemed to last long. He did not seem to be stressed about the fact that Yugyeom was a guy – that they were off-handedly talking about a possible relationship between three guys at that. Yugyeom wanted to ask, but he would save that for another time. Right then, there were more important things. “But, are you sure? We don't have to... Things could just stay as they've always been.”

 

“I don't want that.” Jaebum's words were a little thick in his throat and he cleared it a little, idly squeezing Yugyeom's knee reassuringly. “I've no idea what I'm doing but I want to see what happens. So we can just...”

 

“See what happens?”

 

“Yeah.” Jaebum smiled with a slight nod, chuckling slightly as Yugyeom leaned in enough to kiss him again. An actual kiss, that time, that Yugyeom could not help but smile into slightly. It was not a long kiss or anything out of romance novels, but it made Yugyeom feel so much relief and happiness that it was probably already in his top five best kisses; that thought caused Yugyeom to laugh softly against Jaebum's lips, and he pulled away slightly when Jaebum chuckled as well.

 

“Does this mean you're coming home?” Yugyeom perked up even more, if that was possible, just at the thought of Jaebum returning to the apartment. It had almost felt empty without him there, even with Mark home. Yugyeom had not liked it at all.

 

Jaebum's answer was drowned out from the sound of the studio door flying open, causing Yugyeom to jump slightly and they both looked to see Mark standing there – out of breath and his cheeks were flushed but he had a smile on his face and his eyes appeared to have unshed tears in them. “Mark?” Yugyeom questioned, his brow furrowing as Mark swiftly crossed the room and ducked down as he took Jaebum's face in his hands, kissing him without so much as a word or attempt at explanation. Yugyeom laughed slightly, smiling so much that his face almost hurt as he rested a hand on Mark's shoulder. “How did you...?”

 

Mark pulled away then, leaving Jaebum looking slightly dazed as he sat there. “Do either of you have it too?” Mark asked as he turned his wrist over and pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie to show where Yugyeom's and Jaebum's signatures had appeared on Mark's wrist.

 

Jaebum blinked several times before actually focusing on the soulmate marks and he then turned his own arm over where he saw Yugyeom and Mark's signatures underneath the faded mark that was already on his wrist. He let out a heavy breath that he hadn't realized he had started holding as he'd turned his wrist over, the sound mixing with a slight laugh. Was that why he'd been feeling a slight tingling sensation there earlier? He had thought his hand was simply falling asleep or something. “Oh,” was the only thing that Jaebum could find to say.

 

Yugyeom looked at his own wrist but all he saw there was where he had covered over Junhoe's name with a tattoo about a year prior. “It's okay,” Yugyeom insisted. “It doesn't mean anything anyway.” Mark and Yugyeom already had each other's name on their own choice, after all. However Mark directed Yugyeom's gaze to his other wrist, then, turning his arm over to show where Mark and Jaebum's signatures were situated. It caused a surprised little sound to pass Yugyeom's lips and he looked up at Mark who was smiling at him so fondly. He had forgotten that sometimes names that showed later in life would appear on the other wrist – like Taehyung's mother, Yugyeom had been told by him some time before as they had discussed their parents' soulmate statuses. “I hope you both realize this means that you're stuck with me now and you're just going to have to deal with it.”

 

Jaebum groaned dramatically, attempting to hide the smile that pulled on the corners of his lips. “Suddenly I regret everything,” he said with a heavy sigh.

 

“Yah! Don't be rude!” Yugyeom punched his shoulder and Jaebum attempted to shove Yugyeom off of his lap while Mark just watched the two of them with a smile. They still had a lot to figure out and settle but they would get there, but Mark knew right then as he watched Jaebum and Yugyeom continue to play fight that they would be okay. Things were exactly as they were supposed to be.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was only supposed to be like 2000 words of Mark and Yugyeom being cute. Then this happened. I don't even know. [Come say hi on Tumblr](https://seoksyubae.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
